The Omniverse Consultant
The Omniverse Consultant is a fanfiction short written by MarioFan65. This story crossovers with the Club Penguin and the Pat & Stan series, taking place after the events of Club Penguin And Happy Feet The Crossover, Club Penguin And Happy Feet The Crossover 2 and during the ending of Timon and Pumbaa meets Pat & Stan. Characters *Bambadee *Professor Chi-Chi *Aunt Arctic *Delta *Alpha *Timon and Pumbaa (flashback) *Pimon and Tumbaa (flashback) *Pat and Stan (cameo on speaker) *Gary the Gadget Guy (mentioned) *Herbert P. Bear (mentioned) *Mumble (mentioned) *Simba (indirectly mentioned) Transcript (At the EPF Command Room, Delta came for the meeting with Aunt Arctic, the director of the EPF as they have a seat on the table.) *Delta: Good morning Aunt Arctic. *Aunt Arctic: Good morning Delta. *Delta: How it going? *Aunt Arctic: Pretty much okay ever since Mumble and his group came to our world. *Delta: I need to tell you something. *Aunt Arctic: Hold it. The director is talking right now. I want to discuss a few things about the Multiverse Initiative. *Delta: Go right ahead. *Aunt Arctic: Since Gary the Gadget Guy fixed Herbert's time machine, he lend it to Mumble so he can return home. Then he studied on Mumble's dimension about the real world. *Delta: I heard that Gary started to study dimensions as well including the Box Dimension and the Strange Dimension. *Aunt Arctic: There's like two more worlds that showed up on the screen. One is a jungle and one is a animal dimension. *Delta: Do you mean Hakuna Matata and the Animal World? *Aunt Arctic: That's the name of the jungle the meerkat and warthog live. The whole world they live in is the Pride Lands. The current king rule it all in Pride Rock which is a lion. *Delta: A lion? I didn't know lions are the king of the Pride Lands. *Aunt Arctic: They are alway the kings. Not all lions are the king of the jungle. *Delta: Oh yeah, i got your cover. *Aunt Arctic: Since today, there was a invasion going on in the Animal World. They were all meerkats and they almost destroyed half of the planet. (Flashbacks are shown with evil meerkats invading the city as Timon and Pumbaa are fighting Pimon and Tumbaa in the forest. The flashbacks ended.) *Delta: Oh my. Were they fighting their brothers? *Aunt Arctic: No. They fight their look alikes, the buffed ones. *Delta: Buffed ones? *Aunt Arctic: Don't you mean strong? *Delta: Oh yeah, strong like a macho man. *Aunt Arctic: Alright. I've got your cover. Go get Bambadee for me. *Delta: Right back at ya. (At Bambadee's igloo, Bambadee is seen watching ice hockey on the TV) *Bambadee: Ah, doesn't feel like the good old days of hockey. *Delta: *knock on the door* *Bambadee: Huh? *open the door* Hello? *Delta: Hello Bambadee, i just wanna to stop by and say hello. *Bambadee: Hello to you sir. *Delta: So you are the blue hero who teamed up with that emperor penguin and defeated the naughty Herbert P. Bear. *Bambadee: Yes. I defeated Herbert along. *Delta: Aunt Arctic needs you. We got something to cover up with the universes. *Bambadee: Okay, i'll be on my way. (Back at the EPF Command Room, Bambadee arrives with Delta) *Alpha: You finally made it. *Aunt Arctic: At last, we survived the end of the island and the dawn of the dinosaurs. *Bambadee: Yeah, pretty much fun like the dancing penguins. *Aunt Arctic: We need to test out on warping dimensions. Follow me to the new Gadget Room. *Bambadee: Well okay. Not a problem. (In the gadget room) *Aunt Arctic: There's a lot more dimensions to discover. You must find this rat named Professor Chi-Chi and tell him about a group of people from other universes teaming up. *Bambadee: Why would i want to do that? We already have a dimension where the dancing penguins came and gather around in a whole crowd group. *Aunt Arctic: You already met Mumble HappyFeet. Now it is the time to meet that rodent professor to tell him about the multiverse plan. *Delta: Oh, by the way, the omniverse is another word for multiverse. *Bambadee: Omniverse? *Delta: Yes. I learned it ever since Gary was testing out the worlds by the time Mumble left the island. *Aunt Arctic: *turn on the portal to Professor Chi-Chi's lab* All you gotta do is tell him. Pretty easy. *Bambadee: Alright, i'll go. See you in a little while. *enter the portal* *Delta: I hope he do okay. (At Professor Chi-Chi's lab, the rodent professor is still testing out the Dimensional Cube 3000) *Professor Chi-Chi: Hakuna Matata. Glad that everything's back to normal. Timon and Pumbaa are back in their world and everything is gonna be alright. (A portal open in front of the professor) *Professor Chi-Chi: It's not my cube and *look back* WHAT IS THAT? *Bambadee: *came by the portal* *Professor Chi-Chi: *scream like a girl* *Bambadee: Whoa, chill out dude! You're screaming like a girl. *Professor Chi-Chi: Who said you can come to my lab?! *Bambadee: I was brought by the director of the EPF to see you. *Professor Chi-Chi: The Director of the EPF? *Bambadee: Yes. They have heard everything about you when Gary was studying the universes including yours. *Professor Chi-Chi: Including mines? How intelligence they are. They must be genius somehow. But who are you and what's your name? *Bambadee: I'm Bambadee the Penguin. *Professor Chi-Chi: I'm Professor Chi-Chi. *Bambadee: Whoa, so you are really him. *Professor Chi-Chi: Yes. Everything's back to normal and look like something bad didn't happen. *Bambadee: At the beginning of the year, there was a group of penguins that came from another dimension. One of the penguins are named Mumble. Turn out to be a good friend of mines. *Professor Chi-Chi: Your penguin buddy is Mumble? *Bambadee: Yes. He came from Penguin-Land and we stopped a evil polar bear's plan from destroying the island. *Professor Chi-Chi: What a twist. We already have a invasion already with the meerkats. They were brainwashed by the buffed meerkat and warthog. *Bambadee: Ooh, that gotta hurt. *Professor Chi-Chi: Look like the meerkat, warthog, hippo and dog saved the world from those two bullies. *Bambadee: Maybe we can set up a team together of heroes from other universes and save the world from evil. *Professor Chi-Chi: I like the sound of that. But they may need some resting from now after the invasion. *Bambadee: Touche. You should know that you guys were having a usual problem. *Professor Chi-Chi: But the situation is over a half hour ago. You should talk. *Bambadee: You should listen. If i told you we were putting a team together. *Professor Chi-Chi: Who's we? *Bambadee: The Smashers. *Professor Chi-Chi: The Smashers? Sound like a good team name. If Pat and Stan were able to set up on their own, they would be called the M-Force for sure. *Bambadee: I'll go with Smashers by the way. *Professor Chi-Chi: The rest goes with M-Force. *Bambadee: Good idea my friend. *Professor Chi-Chi: More like a Multiverse-Force or something. *Bambadee: Movie-Force? *Professor Chi-Chi: I like that name better. But i'll stick with M-Force more. *Bambadee: Okay. I gotta go. See you later. *Professor Chi-Chi: See you too soon. *Bambadee: By the way, i will bring my penguin friend Mumble to see you in the distant future. *Professor Chi-Chi: As long the universes stay in peace. *Bambadee: Peace out. *jumped to the portal to the gadget room and the portal closes* *Professor Chi-Chi: What a blue penguin. *phone ringing* Oh. Phone call. *answer the phone on speaker* Hello? *Pat: *on speaker* Professor Chi-Chi, meet us at the house. Aunt Martha made a good lunch reunion for us. *Stan: *on speaker* More like a universe restore lunch celebration. *Professor Chi-Chi: I'll be on my way. The universes will be in peace at last until now. (Back at the gadget room, Bambadee return as the portal closes) *Bambadee: I did it. We are setting up a team. *Aunt Arctic: Alright. We are proud of you. *Delta: What is the team called again? *Bambadee: The Smashers. *Alpha: The Smashers? *Bambadee: Yes. Once the worlds started to unite, everyone get to form and gather around to put an end to evil. *Delta: Look like an agent's work is never done. *Aunt Arctic: We have Expert, Support, Knowledge and Service. *Bambadee: That's the consultant my friend. *Aunt Arctic: Now you know the truth. And you are worthy of my secret. Keep it well. There is much to be done. And though the road ahead is long... *Bambadee: The EPF shall rise again. *Aunt Arctic: You've said it buddy. *Bambadee: I will be a part-time omniverse saver. Someday... THE END Category:Fanfictions Category:Crossovers Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff